User blog:Patts9009/Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch 2 --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note Welcome to the rematch of the most sophisticated men in court system. Atticus, from To Kill a Mockingbird, and Wright, from Ace Attorney, battle it out once more to see who is the better lawyer. Battle Wright: It was your Destiny that brought you to this Dual Do you think you'll win? Ha, "You're a foolish fool." Your chances of winning are uglier than your face You'll lose this battle just like your first court case! Must I need to battle you again? I beat you once before, You must have enjoyed the loss as you're coming for more. The judge dropped down the gravel on your pity lines. Come at me and I'll Kill a Mockingbird another time! Finch: Court is now in session, now I've looks through the cases And it told me that your attourney skills are just basic I am the OG attourney, you were Late-on to the party Do you get any respect for what you do? Hardly I'll make your bones Radley, and you'll stay cooped up like them Your raps are shouting and nonsense, mine are a lyrical Jem You make my ears bleed with how you shout and act, shush I believe I have destroyed you, Nick, so just call me Galactus Wright: You Maycomb through the court doors standing tall, But you're all bent out of shape having no Justice for All And I've seen the way you defend in court, it ain't pretty, Your legacy ended with the Robinson case, what a pity! Finch: The jury has reached it's verdict, and the court finds you guilty of crime That crime is being the worst attourney that they have seen in their time Now wait here while the authorities come to the court and guide Mr "Wright" out With this anger and stubborness he's shown, I may as well have been rapping agaist Scout Wright: Was that your best argument? What did you defend? You can call it Karma, as you're going to lose again! Crack open the case day one, solve it in less than three! You can't even defeat Apollo, how could you beat me? I dare you to bring out your next witness, see them crumble As I point out the flaws in their logic, and your baseless mumble! As a final word, I strongly advise you to quit trying, for you see, There's discord in your heart and it's screaming out "I'm guilty"! Finch: The Ace Attorney, judge, I object to that claim You're dull in the brain while your hair's sharp as my aim The Ewell's would have more of a chance than you in this field, boy And just like I did with them, with this case I'll leave your rep destroyed Link Deas raps together, Nick, once again you shall have to retire How you even got into this business with your lack of experience I must inquire For all you have done, I would consider this beating your Von Karma, got it? I think you should go and mask your identity now, much like Godot. Poll Who won? Atticus Finch Phoenix Wright Hints #Two sides of the Battle #It'll be so sick #Blue Screen Needed Category:Blog posts